


Atop the Sheets

by Aconissa



Series: Bend The World To Our Will [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, background Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconissa/pseuds/Aconissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine and Irene sneak into 221b for a bit of fun.</p><p>‘I can’t believe I’m letting you make me do this,’ Janine whispered, shutting the door to 221b behind her as she followed Irene quietly up the stairs. The other woman smirked.</p><p>‘You’re the one who kept complaining that you’d never been fucked in that bed. I’m just solving your problem.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atop the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is really not enough Jarene out there. This is my first time writing femslash, so comments and kudos would be brilliant.  
> Mary is completely out of the picture in this.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://aconissa.tumblr.com/)

‘I can’t believe I’m letting you make me do this,’ Janine whispered, shutting the door to 221b behind her as she followed Irene quietly up the stairs. The other woman smirked.

‘You’re the one who kept complaining that you’d never been fucked in that bed. I’m just solving your problem.’

Janine shivered as she heard the profanity leave her lover’s mouth. ‘Shush, Mrs Hudson might hear you.’

‘Oh, should we let her join in?’ Irene asked, earning her a slap on the arm. ‘Well if you’re going to be so rude…’ She turned to walk back down the stairs.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Janine replied with a growl, pushing Irene up against the wall. Her accent made the sentence seem so much more seductive in the darkness of the stairwell. 

The dominatrix laughed quietly, clearly pleased with the reaction. She brought a hand up and twisted it into Janine’s thick hair sharply, earning a hiss before their lips crashed together. Irene wrapped a leg around her partner, savouring her quiet moan. After a few moments, they broke apart.

‘Inside,’ Irene said, her voice slightly husky. She grasped Janine’s hand and pulled her towards the door, picking the lock swiftly and stepping into the flat.

It was mostly as she remembered – still cluttered, with several tidier spots where the good doctor had tried to create some sort of order. She laughed at the bottle of lubricant lying unobtrusively on the floor by the sofa.

‘Well, that finally happened.’

Janine giggled. ‘About bloody time.’

They ignored the rest of the flat, heading straight for Sherlock’s bedroom. The bed was made and seemed to be newly washed.

‘Well thank god for that,’ Irene said as she closed the door behind them. She ran one hand along the sheets. ‘Oh yes, Egyptian cotton. I see the appeal.’

Janine smiled, kicking off her shoes and climbing onto the bed. ‘Well, you managed to get us here. Well done you.’

The other woman climbed over her partner, settling atop her. ‘Do I get a reward?’

Janine laughed again, the sound cutting through the silence of the flat. Instead of answering she wrapped an arm around the other’s neck, pulling her down into a heated kiss. Irene licked along the seam of the other’s lips, her tongue soon slipping between them. They both moaned at the taste, shifting so they both had a thigh between the others’ legs. Janine began a slight grinding movement, whimpering at the lack of skin-to-skin contact.

‘My desperate girl,’ Irene breathed, trailing kisses down her jaw and gnawing at the skin of her neck. Janine moaned loudly, moving her hips faster.

Irene sat up, smirking at the whine from below her. She began to unbutton her blouse, tossing it to the floor before standing up to unzip her skirt. When Janine saw Irene’s undergarments, or lack of undergarments, she groaned. 

‘You really did plan this,’ she said quietly, divesting herself of her own clothes until she was left in nothing but her skin.

‘Oh yes,’ Irene replied, jumping onto the bed and pulling her lover on top of her. They both sighed at the feeling of the soft sheets against their bare bodies. They kissed hungrily, Irene cupping one of Janine’s breasts, admiring the silky skin and warm weight of it. She pinched the nipple between forefinger and thumb, causing the other woman to reach down and do the same with one of her own smaller breasts. 

Irene gasped at the feeling, sucking a bruise into Janine’s neck, high up where it would be clearly visible. ‘Naughty,’ came the accented gasp.

Janine trailed her hand down from the other’s chest, running it along her smooth thighs before slipping between them. It was Irene’s turn to gasp, the wetness between her lips allowing a finger to slip easily inside.

Janine shivered at the tight silkiness around her finger, quickly adding another and pumping them slowly in and out of her lover. 

Irene began moaning steadily beneath her, relishing the feeling of surrender to the beautiful brunette above her. She wrapped her arms around the other’s neck, shifting her hips and fucking herself on Janine’s fingers. She inhaled sharply when a third finger entered her, the stretch almost painful but incredible all the same. Her partner’s thumb began rubbing her clit with precise and light pressure.

‘Oh god,’ she breathed, whimpering as the thumb sped up its circular motions. Janine smiled predatorily, bending her head down to wrap her lips around a hard nipple. Irene cradled her head, tangling her fingers in her dark hair and holding on tightly. Janine moaned appreciatively around the other’s breast, enjoying the sounds her lover neglected to stifle. It was likely that Mrs Hudson already knew that they were there, but at the moment she couldn’t care less. 

She released the nipple between her lips and began trailing kisses down her soft stomach. She breathed in the alluring scent of Irene’s sex, burying her nose in the hair just above it. She lightly stuck her tongue out, continuing to piston her fingers in and out of the other woman. She gently licked at Irene’s clit, moaning at the tangy taste on her tongue. Irene started moaning in earnest, close to climax.

She looked down at Janine’s face between her thighs, her hair mussed and moisture smearing her lips. Irene looked equally wrecked, her eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. Janine moved back up, keeping her fingers in place as she kissed the other desperately. She whispered into her lover’s ear. 

‘Come for me, sweetheart.’ The soft Irish syllables pushed Irene over the edge, causing her to constrict around Janine’s fingers. She shouted her release into the dark room, continuing to ride the digits inside her as her orgasm crashed over her in waves.

When Irene’s body finally went still, Janine slipped his fingers out and brought them to her face. Making sure the other woman was watching her, she sucked them into her mouth, savouring her partner’s taste on them. Irene moaned at the sight, swiftly rolling them over so that she was on top.

‘My turn,’ she whispered, quickly moving down to her crotch and running her tongue along her lover’s slit. Janine moaned, shuddering at the first touch there since they had begun. Irene started licking up and down, never letting her tongue come into contact with the other’s clit or slip beneath her folds. She relished the frustrated groan from above her, placing both hands on Janine’s hips to stop her from bucking up into the feeling.

‘You’re evil,’ her partner growled, desperate for her own release. Irene smirked, using her thumbs to part the folds around Janine’s clit before assaulting it with her tongue. The latter almost shrieked above her, the feeling bordering on too much as her over-sensitised body accustomed to Irene’s brutal pace. 

She began moaning incoherently, unable to think through the fog of pleasure. The dominatrix used her forearm to hold the other’s hips down as she let one finger trail through the slick liquid leaking from her. Irene ensured the digit was liberally covered in fluid before trailing it further down, rubbing it against her arse. She pressed against the tight hole, finally slipping her fingertip inside.

Janine came with a loud moan, shuddering against Irene’s tongue and letting out her breath in gasps. She slowly stopped her thrusting hips, lying against the bed limply.

Irene moved back up, settling half atop and half next to her lover. They shared several light kisses, their breathing soon returning to normal.

Before Janine could speak, they both heard the door to the flat open then slam shut. A deep voice drifted to them, the words indistinct.

‘Looks like we’ve got company,’ Irene said quietly, both women sharing a laugh before the door to the bedroom swung open.

Sherlock Holmes stood at the threshold, his face slightly pale and in an expression of total shock.

‘Sherlock? What is it?’ John’s head poked around the detective, turning bright red at the sight of the two women naked on the bed. 

‘Oh god. Oh Christ.’ The doctor quickly stepped back, pulling the other man away and shutting the door.

‘Please get dressed and don’t tell us what you did in there,’ they heard the older man call from outside. Both women shared a smirk and a kiss, before rising from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this I'll write more Jarene in this verse.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://aconissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
